


taste on my tongue (i don't wanna wash away the night before)

by ihavetoomuchfreetime



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominant Liam, Drabble, Fingerfucking, Fluff, I suppose?, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, although brief and fleeting, basically lol, i suppose even though its not a lot, submissive zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavetoomuchfreetime/pseuds/ihavetoomuchfreetime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which zayn gets overwhelmed during sex due to liam being more than competent at it, and cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taste on my tongue (i don't wanna wash away the night before)

**Author's Note:**

> right, well  
> i think we all need something a bit light and non angsty after the shitty couple of days that we've had. and just because zayn left 1d (rip my soul) doesn't mean i'll stop writing zayn/liam, because ziam is forever  
> enjoy! xx
> 
> title from 'no control' by one direction (im so fucking weak)
> 
> [[[also unbeta'd and written in half an hour lol]]]

_

**taste on my tongue (i don't wanna wash away the night before)**

**_**

 

 

“Liam, f- _fuck_ ,” Zayn pants, his back arching off of the bed, his hands scrabbling for purchase on the damp sheets, “ _L-Liam,_ I –“

Liam pulls his mouth off Zayn’s cock with a pop, lips red and wet and _obscene_ , two fingers pistoning out of Zayn’s hole rapidly. “You like that?” He rasps, leaning down to press a kiss to the crease of Zayn’s thigh. “You like it when I touch you?”

Zayn whines, digging his teeth into his bottom lip. His mind is a mess. He’s so far gone, he’s come three times now, nearing fourth, come drying on his chest, torso and collarbones, skin slick and damp with Liam’s sweat and his own, skin marked and flushed with arousal. “Liam, I c-can’t – I’m gonna –“ He moans as Liam crooks his fingers just right, words slipping off the tip of his tongue.

“Come for me darling,” Liam whispers into Zayn’s damp skin, his fingers still moving in and out of Zayn’s hole. “Come.”

Zayn shakes his head, chest rising and falling rapidly as he chokes out another groan. “I can’t, I can’t come anymore, I’m empty, Liam – _fuck –_ please, I –“

“You can come again,” Liam tells him, nudging a third finger at Zayn’s hole, “you _will_ come again.”

Zayn whines, squeezing his eyes shut and tipping his head back. His cock is red and hard as ever, curved up against his stomach, the tip purple and throbbing, globs of precome running down the shaft and dripping onto his balls that are tight and drawn up. “Liam, _please_ , I can’t, it’s too much, it’s –“

A hand comes down hard and sharp on the inside of Zayn’s thigh, causing him to almost scream with pleasure, his back arching erotically off the bed. “You’re going to come again, love,” Liam instructs him, voice gentle but firm at the same time. “I know you can, darling, you’ve been so good for me.”

Zayn nods enthusiastically, biting his lips. “I have, I have, I’ve been _so_ good –“

“So you’re going to come again.” Liam’s cock is hard between his legs, untouched and aching. “You know how much I’d love that, darling.”

“I do, Liam, I do –“

“So,” Liam says quietly, “ _come_.” He crooks his fingers, pressing them deep inside Zayn. Zayn moans lewdly, writhing on the bed, come spurting out of his cock and falling onto his chest. Liam keeps his fingers moving in and out of Zayn still as he comes, Zayn moaning and whining as he does so, as he’s so oversensitive that he can’t even _breathe_ or think or –

“That’s it, darling,” Liam tells him, voice rough and thick with desire and lust, “come for me, babe, you look so good – _fuck_ – I –“

“Liam, Liam, Liam, Liam,” Zayn pants nonsensically, spurts of come still shooting out of his cock. “ _Daddy_.”

The word goes straight to Liam’s cock and it jumps in interest, and Liam crawls up the bed and straddles Zayn’s chest so his knees bracket his ribcage. He puts a hand on himself, his fingers wrapping around the shaft and pumping quickly, thumbing the head as he wanks himself off. He comes, suddenly, climax crashing over him and he comes across Zayn’s face, decorating his jaw, sharp cheekbones and his eyelashes.

Liam slumps forward onto Zayn, spent and exhausted. “Fuck,” he breathes into Zayn’s shoulder. “That was amazing.”

Zayn doesn’t reply. He shifts slightly, dislodging Liam.

“God,” Liam pants, still trying to recover his breath. “You alright, love? Round two?”

Zayn whimpers, shifting still as if he’s trying to get Liam off of him. Liam frowns. “Zayn?” he asks, pushing himself up onto his elbows so he can try and look at Zayn’s face. “Come on, babe, you alright?”

Zayn whimpers again, screwing his eyes shut and turning his head to the side. Liam’s brows furrow, and he reaches out to brush his fingers on the slope of Zayn’s jaw, but Zayn moves his head again turning his body so that he’s face down on the bed and not looking at Liam. Liam watches at Zayn’s fingers grip the soiled sheets between his fingers, fisting them so hard that his knuckles turn white. Zayn whimpers again, and then sniffs. Liam climbs off Zayn, shuffling so that he’s lying next to him.

“Zayn?” Liam asks again, concerned. “Come on, love, talk to me. Are you…are you okay, darling?”

Zayn doesn’t reply again, though, his fingers tightening around the sheets. He sniffs again.

“Zayn, darling,” Liam urges, cooing softly, “come on. Look at me, love. I need you to tell me you’re okay.”

Zayn shakes his head, keeping his face buried deep into the pillow. “No.”

Liam frowns. “No, what? No, as in you’re not okay, or no as in you won’t look at me?”

Zayn whimpers again. “L-Liam,” he mewls, albeit muffled from his face still being buried in the pillow.

“Baby,” Liam says gently. “Come on, darling.”

Zayn sniffles, before he slowly turns his head towards Liam. His eyes are red and puffy, tears leaking out the corners and his long, dark eyelashes clumped together with tears. Liam’s eyes widen, and his hands immediately surge forward to wipe the tears from Zayn’s cheeks.

“No, darling,” Liam frowns, wiping the tears away. “Why’re you crying? God, did I do something that you didn’t like? Did I hurt you? Baby, you need to _tell_ me so that I can stop, I don’t _ever_ want to hurt you –“

“No,” Zayn interrupts, voice still thick with tears. “It’s not – ‘m not crying ‘cause you hurt me. Or ‘cause I didn’t like it.”

Liam frowns. He shuffles closer and pull Zayn into his arms, and Zayn’s head comes to rest immediately in the crook of Liam’s neck, as Liam brushes a soothing hand down Zayn’s spine. “What is it then, love? Are you sure I didn’t hurt you?”

Zayn shakes his head. “You didn’t hurt me. I – I loved every second of it. It’s just – I –“ He cuts himself off, shaking his head again. “Never mind, I’m just being dumb.”

“No, babes,” Liam whispers. “You’re never being dumb. Tell me what’s got you so upset, hm?”

Zayn inhales a shaky breath, and he’s silent for a few seconds, the only thing that can be heard in their room is the sound of cars driving past on the road below and the hearts being in tandem.

“Come on, darling,” Liam urges again, brushing his fingers up and down Zayn’s spine. “Tell me. I can’t help you if you won’t tell me.”

Zayn pauses, and then says, “It was – it was _really_ good. Like, _fuck_ , Liam. It was amazing.”

Liam can’t help the small smile that tugs at the corners of his mouth. “But?”

“Not ‘but’, it’s just – it was a lot. Like, overwhelming, in a good way. So.” A pause. “That’s why I was crying.”

Liam frowns, but his ministrations don’t cease. “So, you’re saying that you loved it so much that you cried?”

Zayn groans, stirring in Liam’s arms. “Ugh, never mind, it’s dumb, just leave it –“

“No,” Liam interrupts, his voice gentle but firm. “We need to talk about this, love.”

Zayn groans again. “Liam.”

“Zayn.”

Zayn pauses. “It’s just – I liked it a lot. And I didn’t know how to, like, deal with how much I liked it, I suppose? And I just felt everything so much, like, love and lust and want and need and desire and – I dunno. I just…cried.”

Liam nods, taking it all in, holding Zayn a bit closer to his chest. “Right, okay,” he still says, processing. “But, let me get this straight – you liked everything I was doing to you?”

Zayn nods vehemently. “Yes. Immensely.”

“And you weren’t crying because you were upset, or you didn’t like it, or that it hurt?”

“Honestly, Liam, your post sex brain is awful. I just told you that it wasn’t because of those things,” Zayn teases lightly, and Liam smiles, smacking Zayn lightly on the bum.

“Hush, you,” Liam smiles. “But – you liked everything?”

“ _Yes_ , Liam.”

“So much so, that you cried?”

“Obviously, love.”

“Right,” Liam smiles, pulling away from the embrace before wiggling his eyebrows at Zayn, one of his hands snaking down Zayn’s back towards the curve of his arse, a finger dipping inside his arse crack. “Well. Let’s see if I can make you cry again.”

**_fin_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao what the fuck
> 
> [tumblaaaaa](http://www.zaubreyonce.tumblr.com/)


End file.
